Aroshi Hyūga
Aroshi Hyūga is a young shinobi who's whole life changed when she was kidnapped by Kirigakure shinobi. Background Not much is known about Aroshi's past, only that when she lived in Konoha, her parents were taijutsu masters, and taught her many many Hyūga Clan Hiden. Her dream, was to aquire the secrets of taijutsu and become a well known taijutsumaster. She felt her life was set, and that she would survive in the world. However, everything was changed when she was out on a mission alone during a night mission. Investigating a border situation, Aroshi was ambushed by Kiri shinobi where they fought for their lives. . Ultimately losing, the she was taken back to Kirigakure, where they were greeted by shady scientists. They told the her that if she didn't act as normal people living in the village until they were ready, they would slaughter their families. Scared, she nodded in agreement and did as they were told. The two blended well, learning how to use some Water Release abilites and learning Kiri history. The fateful day had came, and the she were sent back to the lab. They explained to her that a Tailed Beast would soon be inside her, and it would benefit Kirigakure. When Aroshi was called, the team ended up successful in putting the beast in Aroshi. Aroshi begged to have his family be set free now, and she would stay. Taking off his blindfold too early, Aroshi saw his parent's bodies laying on the floor, dead. This triggered anger and sadness inside Aroshi, causing him to transform into the Five-Tails and go on a rampage. It took the combined efforts of Maomi Hōzuki and Meio Yuki to stop her. Passing out, she forgot everything and soon found herself in an elegant room. Greeted by Meio, the Mizukage explained what had happened, and promised to get revenge for her. It took a while for Aroshi to accept Meio, until they had gotten really close and considered each other as sisters. Personality Before her kidnapping, Aroshi enjoyed life, and was a happy person. He got along with people well, and was always eager to make new friends. After his kidnapping, she becomes more self centered, feeling as if she is the only one who matters and that she should be alone. After opening up to Meio and connecting with her Tailed Beast, she becomes friendly and begins to care for the Hidden Mist. Abilites Nature Transformation Ashiki was born with an affinity for Fire Release. Being an natural, she is able to learn high level fire techniques, such as Fire Release: Fireball Technique and Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique. Her Water Release was taught by her Tailed Beast Kokuō, who taught her techniques such as Water Release: Sea Spray Wave and Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique. Her final nature is the Boil Release, a skill obtained when she became a Jinchūriki. With it, his taijutsu and speed can increase, create a melting mist, and create mist genjutsu. Maomi Hōzuki has also trained her in using the Kekkei Genkai. She also possesses some skill in Yin Release. Taijutsu Aroshi orignally wanted to be a taijutsumaster, since her parents taught him numerous taijutsu techniques. Her skills in fighting has been noted to be on par with Neji Hyūga in his teenage years. She is able to infuse his chakra in them, and even combine them with her tailed beast abilites. Tailed Beast Skills & Transformations Aroshi is on the verge of being able to fully control Kokuō, so she has been able to use some of the beast's skills. The first of these is being able to utilize its Kekkei Genkai, the Boil Release. Using this gives Aroshi an added strength in battle, enhancing her skills all around. She is also able to create a Version 2 form, creating chakra arms and even using a Tailed Beast Ball, which puts alot on strain on Aroshi even though he has full control. The more tails Aroshi releases, the more power Kokuō has over her chakra and body. Knowing this, Aroshi tries to only use her Tailed Beast in emergencies. Dojutsu Born into the Hyūga Clan, Aroshi has the potenial to unlock her clan's Dojutsu and it's vast abilities. Byakugan .